Power Rangers Nebula Blast
by Jenelle Lucia
Summary: When the Iono Fleet attacks five nebulae and earth is next, six beings are called to become the power rangers and defend Earth against the Iono fleet while discovering love, friendship, and adventure as they go against the fleet that destroyed their homes and could destroy the whole universe.
1. The Beginning

_**Power Rangers Nebula Blast**_

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've been on the _Power Rangers_ scene, I've finally decided to fix myself up and re-create one of these old character recruits. To be honest, I've been pretty infamous with my character recruits at first. I have a crazy imagination (as you all know) and I tend to have ideas that die down a lot and I let them die the way they should. Now that I've grown a bit I've learned a thing or two about organizing my time wisely, so I hope I'll be able to arrange my time between all my present fics and both sites I currently write for. And, with your help everyone, I'll get new ideas and be able to go far in this recruit - possibly even farther than my other recruits have gone!

I should probably stop talking now. Here we are, with...

**Power Rangers Nebula Blast! **

* * *

_In the beginning, there was nothing. _

At least, that's how most stories like these begin. Time and space may continue, but sometimes they may never last. As space expanded, so did the nebulae. The nebulae were the core universes, the mainlands of our heroes. It was the place of their birth, and all they wanted to be was where they were, ruling in their nebulae and even more so - their home planets. Life was like how it should have been, except for one thing.

The Iono fleet was on the rise, and somehow, there was no way to stop them.

Many nebulae had aligned themselves with one another to protect themselves from the attacks of the Iono fleet. However, their efforts were futile; many people of all five core nebulae lost their lives the day the Iono fleet attacked. Some armies made central capitals of the nebulae their bases while others stayed aboard their ships and commanded from behind. Other leaders from the Iono fleet led from the front, sending down some of their best "galaxadrites" down to the nebulae and make sure everything is in ruins. The evil space fleet succeeded in causing havoc and misery to the five core nebulae, and destroying everything dear to the citizens from those nebulae.

But, five were able to flee to the one place that they thought the nebulae wouldn't be able to attack: Earth.

However, they were wrong. The Iono fleet had begun to invade earth, and the earthlings were hopeless. Well, not for long. With their new powers, the five from the nebulae all banded together to become...

**Power Rangers Nebula Blast! **

~ (Nebula Blast) ~

Alright, so basically the characters come from different nebulae in space, but the five nebulae I have for our characters origins are: Orion Nebula, Helix Nebula, Corona Australis Nebula, Crab Nebula, and the Heart Nebula. And our silver ranger, the Milky Way Silver, is from Earth - he'll be coming later on in the story, but I'll accept admissions for him now.

**~ Orion Red:  
**\- Name (Orionate):  
\- Name (Earth name):  
\- Orionate appearance/rank:  
\- Appearance (Earthly - birthday, age, etc.):  
\- Backstory:  
\- Planet of Birth (You can make up any planet!):  
\- Color: Red  
\- Abilities/Talents:  
\- Personality:  
\- Additional Info:

**\- About the Orion Nebula: **  
The Orion Nebula is located south of the constellation Orion, where the Orionates live. They are ruled by a royal family, and this particular nebula was the first to be attacked by the Iono fleet. The red ranger was the heir to the throne of the Orion Nebula, and he was crowned the new King as soon as the Iono fleet attacked.

~ **Helix Nebula Black:  
**\- Name (Helixian):  
\- Name (Earth name):  
\- Helixian appearance/rank:  
\- Appearance (Earthly - birthday, age, etc.)  
\- Backstory:  
\- Planet of Birth (You can make up any planet!):  
\- Color: Black  
\- Abilities/Talents:  
\- Personality:  
\- Additional Info:

\- **About the Helix Nebula:  
**The Helix Nebula is located in the constellation Aquarius. The Helixians, like the Orion and Heart nebulae, are ruled by a royal family. This nebula was attacked by the Iono fleet's eastern wave in an outside attack. The black ranger was the famed commander of the Helixian military, and he was about to move up in the ranks when the Iono fleet attacked.

~ **Corona Nebula Gold:**  
\- Name (Coronian):  
\- Name (Earth name):  
\- Coronian appearance/rank:  
\- Appearance (Earthly - birthday, age, etc.):  
\- Backstory:  
\- Planet of Birth (You can make up any planet):  
\- Color: Gold  
\- Abilities/Talents:  
\- Personality:  
\- Additional Info:

\- **About the Corona Australis Nebula:  
**The Corona Australis is a nebula that's ruled differently - an oligarchy. Though ruled this way, the Coronians were unable to defeat the Iono fleet's southern wave from attacking. The gold ranger was the daughter of the "administrator", or the leader of the Coronians who forced her to flee when the fleet launched a surprise attack on the nebula.

~ **Crab Nebula Green:**  
\- Name (Crabean):  
\- Name (Earth name):  
\- Crabean appearance/rank:  
\- Appearance (Earthly - birthday, age, etc.):  
\- Backstory:  
\- Planet of Birth (You can make up any planet):  
\- Color: Green  
\- Abilities/Talents:  
\- Personality:  
\- Additional Info:

\- **About the Crab Nebula:  
**The Crab Nebula is located in the constellation Taurus, and is a supernova remnant and pulsar wind. The Crab Nebula is the only nebula to be ruled under a dictatorship, and Crab Nebula citizens - the Crabeans - are known to live a militaristic lifestyle. The green ranger was the son of the current Crabean dictator, and he flees the Crab Nebula once the Iono fleet attacks.

~ **Heart Nebula Pink: (This is my OC)  
**\- Name (Heartian): Aliandra Hael  
\- Name (Earth name): Alia Haywood  
\- Heartian appearance/rank: Aliandra is the princess of the heart nebula. She usually wears a dress (her favorite being a strapless sweetheart high-low dress) with heels, and her hair is usually in a side braid.  
\- Appearance ( Earthly - birthday, age, etc.): Alia was born on July 28th, and she is 18 years old. She has long, pin-straight blond hair with midway blunt bangs, hazel eyes, and fair skin. She usually wears a short pink and white lace casual dress with flutter sleeves and tan ankle boots.  
\- Backstory: Aliandra Hael was the child of the Heartian King and his 6th wife. She had two other siblings, who pushed her around as a child, but her older sister was the one who influenced her to ignore their put-downs and do the things she wanted to do.  
\- Planet of Birth: Xxiora  
\- Color: Pink  
\- Abilities/Talents: Superhuman strength  
\- Personality: As the youngest, she comes off as helpless. However, she is able to help herself in battle and is very polite, nevertheless reminding herself of her own strength.  
\- Additional Information: She's been known as a pretty face, but she likes to surprise people when she shows off, which is when her ego could inflate a bit.

\- **About the Heart Nebula:  
**The Heart Nebula is located by the constellation Cassiopeia. Like the Orion and Helix nebulae, this nebula is ruled by a royal family. This was the last nebula to be attacked by the Iono Fleet before heading to invade Earth. The pink ranger was the princess of the Heart Nebula, but she was forced to flee in the end when the Iono fleet attacked.

~ **Milky Way Silver:  
**\- Name:  
\- Appearance (Birthday, age, etc.):  
\- Planet of Birth: Earth  
\- Color: Silver  
\- Abilities/Talents:  
\- Additional Info:

\- **About the Milky** **Way:  
**Although not a nebula, but a galaxy, the Milky Way sets the stage for our story: Earth. It's the only planet where all life (besides the planets in the nebulae from where our 5 heroes are from) exists. Earth is also home to the silver ranger, who is the son of an Earthling and a citizen from one of the nebulae (it's the person's choice of who is making the Milky Way Silver of which nebulae the citizen is from).

~ (Nebula Blast) ~

Now, the 6 rangers cannot be younger than 18 or older than 25. I'd really love to keep them in a suitable age group, so... yeah. You guys can submit in the comments or you can PM me. I'll try to schedule my time wisely so I can split time between school and stories.

Anyways, have fun, and be creative!


	2. Orion

**Power Rangers Nebula Blast**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! True to my word, I bring you all another chapter. So far, I have received three submissions - one for our red ranger, one for our silver ranger who will be coming later in this story, and one for our yellow ranger. I only need two more, which is one for the green, and one for the black ranger so keep them coming guys! Anyways, this chapter marks the origins of our rangers, and there will be a separate chapter for each of them. This chapter mainly focuses on our red ranger, submitted by **ShadowKuriboh900**. I hope I portrayed him well here in his origin chapter! Enjoy, everybody!

I do not own _Power Rangers _or King Valek. Valek belongs to ShadowKuriboh900, and _Power Rangers _belongs to Saban. I only own Alia, Alisarra/Haera, and the Iono Fleet.

Here, I bring you the origin of...

_**Orion Red!**_

* * *

_Deep within space, going south of the constellation of Orion, lies the Orion Nebula. _

The Orion Nebula was a rather prosperous nebula, the ruling planet laid within its core was the central planet, Eden Prime. This particular planet is home to the royal family D'anarkin, and from their home planet was where they ruled all the surrounding planets. Many special days came once in a millennium for this particularly prosperous nebula, but today; today was an exception.

Today was the coronation day of the new rulers of the Orion Nebula.

The soon-to-be King, the eldest son, Valon D'anarkin looked out the window of his bedroom with a rather stoic look on his face. He didn't notice the door to his chambers open and close as soft footsteps neared him and went to his side, staring out the window with the Prince. The figure standing next to him eventually peered up at him with hazel eyes, brushing her waves of blond hair off of her shoulders before staring at the horizon with him.

"Are you ready?" the girl, his soon-to-be queen Alisarra Isael, asked him in a rather soft tone that was almost barely audible. The soon-to-be king looked at her, and then back at the horizon.

"Of course I am. I must be," he answered, his voice filled with some sort of sincerity, but then a tone full of suspicion as he murmured, "I have a feeling something might happen." Alisarra frowned at the darkness in his voice, then crossing her arms before leaning down to take his hands in hers.

"Will you stop thinking that bad things are going to happen? They won't," she looked him in the eyes as he turned to look at her, "Don't worry."

"Alisarra, if something bad happens and I'm not prepared, what do we do? The best option right now, especially since the Iono fleet is around, is to be skeptical."

His future queen only sighed, and nodded. "Alright, but I feel one hundred percent sure that they won't attack, believe me." She placed her forehead against Valek's and sighed, "I only want today, our coronation day, to be perfect. Okay?"

"I can't guarantee anything," he chuckled softly, bringing her knuckles up to his lips gently, "I think we'd better get going now."

"It's time already?"

"Check the _macromine_," he chuckled, pointing towards the clock, "I'd better get ready."

"Alright. Don't be too long," she smiled at him, before turning from her king and exiting his room. The king only chuckled; falling in love with her, despite it at first being an arranged betrothal was so surreal to him. As soon as this day was over, she'd be his, and it would be their turn to rule the Orion nebula the way they wanted to.

Even so, he was unaware that Alisarra was right. And worse, they'd take the one thing that was precious to him, and transform her into one of their own.

_~ (Orion Red) ~ _

_The central Iono fleet, from these records, were the ones that attacked the Orion Nebula on the new king's coronation day. _

Onboard the central ship, the Dark Star, most of the high officers of the Iono fleet were planning the surprise attack on the Orion Nebula. They knew what that particular day was. It was the coronation day of Prince Valek, and all it took was for the Iono fleet to ruin it with the attack that shattered the new King's world completely.

"Alright, our plan is almost complete," General Autar cackled as he read over the plans of their invasion. The plan was quite simple, at least in their case; they would ambush the planet of Eden Prime and take the new queen.

"How will we get in, General?" the question came from the other side of the room, a rather feminine one belonging to the Iono fleet's very own Captain Kaige. She looked up from reading the tactics files where she was to her general, who was observing their coordinates and looking out from the main deck to the stars, soon to enter the direction of the constellation of Orion, and reach the Orion Nebula in top speed.

"Well," the captain chuckled, going over to the general and checking the ship's radar, "I suppose we get there soon to give the new king our congratulations."

_~ (Orion Red) ~ _

_A king like he should be ecstatic about his coronation day. _

Instead, Valek could feel a pit of worry form in his stomach. He had to believe Alisarra when she said nothing was going to go wrong that day. It was his coronation day, after all. Nothing should be going wrong. Nothing at all.

He was wrong the moment his father started speaking.

The soon-to-be king drowned out the voice of his father, only focusing on his thoughts. Of course, the Orion Nebula was on high surveillance today - much higher than it usually was. After the news of the Iono fleet's possibly impending attack, his father ordered extra security around the nebula and around most of the planets that were closer to the nebula's boundaries. _'I cannot afford to worry about this now. I've worried Alisarra enough just because I lost sleep over something that will probably not happen.' _

He looked towards his father, getting down on one knee and bowing his head for him to place the gold and ruby-encrusted crown on his head. _Shatter. _His father immediately looked up and Alisarra behind her, to see two Iodrones that had kicked down the door of the coronation room in Eden Prime's castle. Valek immediately got up, pushing Alisarra behind him and unsheathing his sword as General Autar sauntered into the room, right in front of the two Iodrones.

"Who are you?" Valek bellowed, looking at the opposing general with a look of distaste, "and what are you doing in my planet?'

"I am General Autar of the Iono fleet," the evil general smirked, and crossed his arms, "you have something that belongs to me. Surrender your planet, and all your citizens will be spared."

Alisarra gripped Valek's shoulders before immediately nodding, "Valek, go." The response at which she gave him made him turn back to her, his expression twisted from the ever serious look to a rather concerned one.

"Alisarra, I can't leave you," he insisted, taking both her hands into the hand that was not holding his sword, "I won't."

"Valek, I can hold my own," she answered, her voice firm, "what's more important right now are our people. It wouldn't help if they're getting ambushed outside and the soldiers don't have you out there." That was what he loved most about Alisarra; she cared for others above herself, and that was the last time he'd ever be with her again.

He only nodded, rushing out of the door and heading outside to battle the iodrones that were attacking the castle and his citizens.

_~ (Orion Red) ~ _

_The king was able to save his people. He just wasn't able to save his heart. _

Valek fought the iodrones valiantly, on occasion double teaming up with some of his soldiers to defeat small groups of iodrones. After fighting them off, the Iono fleet's general faced him with a smirk on his face.

"You are a rather formidable opponent, young King," he cackled, looking up at the coronation room, and then the fire burning around the castle of Eden Prime with just a snap of his fingers. Valek's eyes widened at the flames, each crackling sound her could hear and the smoke lifting up made his heart only race faster. He glared at the general, pointing his sword at him and outraged, roaring, "Where is my queen!?"

"She's safe, alright," the general cackled before a white light engulfed him and with sparks, he disappeared.

"ALISARRA!" he yelled, nearing the castle and avoiding the flames while he was at it, "ALISARRA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Your highness!" one of the soldiers called to him, watching as the flames caught onto its surroundings, "you must leave now! Your escape pod is waiting for you!"

"No! I will not go unless I know that my Queen is safe or not!" he snarled, "where is she - let go of me!" Behind the two guards were his parents, looking at him with solemn faces as the guards dragged him to the escape pod. They followed him to the pod, where he was thrown in.

"Mother, Father, I will not leave you two here to burn!" he beat on the glass once the pod closed, "open this pod and let me fight alongside my men!"

"Valek..." his mother murmured, her voice cracking as she looked at her son struggling to get out of the pod, "you have always made us proud. Now, you must survive for Eden Prime...for the Orion Nebula."

The last thing Valek saw before the pod rapidly started off was his planet, his nebula burning.

_~ (Orion Red) ~ _

_"Is she waking up yet...?" _

That was the only question Kaige asked as soon as the Iodrones had captured Alisarra. The young queen had struggled in the fight against them until they knocked her out, and eventually brought her aboard the ship. The Captain turned to the general before peering closer to the queen, "She looks rather...different than I had expected."

"We wiped her memories," the general answered simply, "and from doing that, we replaced those memories with that of something...different." The two watched the queen stir, and then rub her eyes, "ah, Queen Alisarra, you're awake. Welcome."

"My name is no longer Alisarra," the queen bellowed rather harshly, looking down at the wires and machines she was hooked up to. Her appearance certainly changed, and she looked around at her new surroundings before looking at herself in the mirror - her waves of blond hair now had jet black ends; her lips were blood red; her fair, soft skin was sickly pale; and her eyes, one still its hazel color and the other, a mechanical red. She looked down at her clothes, which was no longer a regal dress but a black strapless sweetheart top with a black shrug covering her shoulders, black leggings, a black long high low shirt over the leggings with a dark rust brown thin sash around her waist and black boots, with a fingerless glovelette on one hand and a metal-like covering over her other hand, "It is Haera."

"Very well, Haera. What is your mission?" A smirk appeared on Haera's face as she looked at her general and her captain.

_"My mission is to kill the King of the Orion Nebula." _

* * *

**A/N: **And this is the beginning of Valek's arc! I was searching for a way to make this work, and I had this idea in mind. Hopefully, it will go the way it should, and I have to admit - Alisarra/Haera is one of my new favorite original villains :) Anyways, I only have two spots left for the green ranger and the black ranger, so submit them while you can! Once I get a submission for our black ranger, I will start his chapter immediately. Thanks for reading everyone, and see you next time!


	3. Helix

_**Power Rangers Nebula Blast**_

**A/N / Disclaimer: **Hello everyone! The past few days have been hectic for me, but here we are with another chapter! I've received many amazing submissions, but unfortunately I can only choose one. I want to personally thank all those who submitted characters, and I hope that you all will keep following along in this amazing adventure. I've begun to manage my time wisely, and for now, it's working out pretty well! Today's chapter marks the origin of our Helix black ranger, submitted by **White-Falcon-06**. Enjoy, everyone!

I do not own _Power Rangers_ or General Vero. Vero and his brothers belong to White-Falcon-06, and _Power Rangers _belongs to Saban. I only own Alia, Alisarra/Haera, and the Iono Fleet.

Here, I bring you the origin of...

_**Helix Black!**_

* * *

_In the depths of space lies the constellation Aquarius. And within the constellation Aquarius, lies the Helix Nebula. _

The Helix and the Orion nebulae are not all that different. You see, my dear readers, they are simply alike. The Helixian central planet, Khortha, wasn't as different than Eden Prime. Both planets were ruled by royal families, and were prosperous nebulae. However, the Helix nebula was known for their famed military and especially their air force base. Many young men and women, throughout the Helix Nebula's existence, have been trained in the art of fighting in the air and many spacecraft were manufactured by the Helixians.

Today was a once in a lifetime day. Today was the day General Vero Shuler would come to accept his place among the many in the Helixian hall.

The Helixian hall was where the Helix Nebula's finest people, those who have made an impact in their home nebula, would be forever remembered. However, this very day was a historic day. General Vero Shuler was one of the youngest to ever be inducted into the Helixian hall and stand alongside his brothers, who will also be inducted into the hall on this day.

"Are you nervous, brother?" Zeran Shuler, the new Commander of the Helixian Air Force, entered the chambers where his brother Vero was getting ready for the ceremony. Though the Helixian General, in all honesty, was nervous, he couldn't be. This event was as nerve-wracking as many people had said it would be, and all the General wanted to do once the ceremony was over was fly...but, this day held more than just a traditional ceremony.

"Aha, you trained me not to be, little brother," Vero only chuckled, adjusting the medals over his right and inspect the suit he was wearing in his full mirror. He looked different than that of his usual uniform - this one was much more regal, much like the unseen royalty they lived their lives for and served and died for. It was out of his own simplistic boundaries. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"And you will be, for the rest of your life," his brother mused, then going to stand next to him and watching over the balcony, "All of this will be yours to protect now. Even when I am no longer here, do not forget that I will always help you."

For once, the Khorthan General looked over at his little brother, steeled, green eyes focusing on the younger. "Zeran, what are you talking about...?"

Zeran chuckled, "I should not be worrying you any more with pointless proses. We have a ceremony to get to." Vero only nodded, inspecting the outside of his balcony once more before following his brother to the ceremony stage, unbeknownst to them a cloaked figure loading their blaster outside and running to blend in with the shadows that hid them.

**~ (Helix Black) ~ **

_It was originally her first mission, but she didn't expect to see him here. _

Haera stood, the Helixian gales blowing her wisps of hair and rippled her clothes against the currents, as she fixated her gaze on the Khorthan central base in front of her. Why couldn't Autar have sent Kaige, or maybe one of his lackeys, instead of her? Why did he send _her_, of all people, to go to Khortha?

"Well, it looks like we have an intruder, hm...?" a sly, rather mischievious voice all-too familiar to the former soon-to-be Queen of Eden Prime resounded behind her, and she turned around to see Corik Shuler in all of his handsome glory, standing behind her. "And if it isn't the _Queen _of Eden Prime herself. What's with the get up, huh?"

"Oh, will you shut up?!" she snarled, crossing her arms before sighing, "...It's been a while, Corik. You haven't taken up General Autar's offer to come to the Iono fleet, have you?"

"And I'm guessing you have? Why am I not surprised," he went over to the former Queen, then circling her, "have you joined the Iono fleet because I was right about that King you wished so desperately to marry?"

"I only joined because I want to kill him," she answered, rather outright. "It is my only wish."

"You were never really in love with him, were you?"

"..." The Queen went silent for a moment. Did she really love Valek, or did the feeling truly die down now that she had seen Corik again?

"I'll take that as a no," the brown-haired, green-eyed Lieutenant of the Helixian air force then spoke up shortly, "why are you in Khortha? Were you sent here as a spy?"

"Why would you want to know my business?"

"Hey, hey! I'm just curious! Maybe I'll come and take up General Autar's offer!" Haera's heart almost skipped a beat as her hazel eyes met the green eyes of the Lieutenant.

"Er...you will?"

"Why not? This place...this place is too vulnerable. I'll prove myself to Autar if I have to, Alisarra -"

"That is no longer my name," snapped the former Queen-to-be of Eden Prime, "it is Haera."

"Alright, alright. So, what do you want me to do?"

She slapped a blaster into one hand, and a cloak into the other. "Destroy all of this kingdom by tonight."

"Wait, wait, wait...wasn't this your mission?" he watched as Haera set off before turning back to him, a sharp glare in her eyes.

"You want to prove yourself to Master Autar, do you not?"

"Alright, I'll do it."

The bounty huntress swept off swiftly, as an evil smirk cast upon the face of the Khorthan lieutenant.

**~ (Helix Black) ~ **

_Today was his day. He should not be feeling emptiness where he should be feeling joyous. _

Vero only ignored the feeling of his stomach turning as he stood beside Corik, Zeran, and his twin brother, Korin at the induction ceremony. Of course, Klem was speaking about the Air force and how all three of his brothers had done their kingdom, their planet, and their nebula proud. He only looked to the side, occasionally giving his brothers a reassuring smile before calling Vero up to speak. As the young commander stood up, he was greeted by the sound of thunderous clapping.

What was even louder was the sound of a blaster, and the sound of gasps everywhere.

All eyes fixated on the four brothers, and the only one who was standing up was Corik, who was holding a blaster in his hand and an evil smirk on his face.

"Happy induction day, little brother," was all the second eldest could say, rather calmly, before shooting up at the banners, and almost everything before aiming at Vero.

"VERO, NO!" their other brothers watched in horror as they watched Corik aim at Vero, and as the shots blasted...

...so did the youngest, who jumped to block the bullet from reaching his older brother.

"ZERAN!" Vero yelled, immediately stepping down from the speaker to rush to his little brother's side, as did Korin and Klem. The doors bust open as the people were all running around in terror, then watching as the Ionodrones began to shoot along the banners and destroy the exquisite ceremony hall.

"Vero...please..." Zeran coughed, looking up at his older brother. His whole body was beginning to grow colder, and his eyes were threatening to close, as Vero held his brother closely in his arms. "Protect this nebula, and the rest of the universe around us. There are great things ahead of you."

"Zeran...? Zeran...!"

Vero placed his brother down gently, brushing his eyes closed before he and his remaining two brothers rushed into battle.

**~ (Helix Black) ~ **

_This was one day he would never forget. _

Vero rushed out to see the kingdom, his home, all coming up in flames. It had seemed so, that his brother had lured the Iono fleets to Khortha, or that they were already ready to come and attack the Helix Nebula in particular. Was it really that Corik was so desperate for power, that even Zeran paid the price for what he had done?

The General went to search for his older brother, and sighed in frustration. He, Korin, and Klem split up, going in different to protect different towns and cities in the kingdom from the Iono Fleet while Vero went to go find Corik and avenge their younger brother's death.

"CORIK!" the General called before hearing footsteps come up behind him. He turned around to see his brother, the traitor, standing behind him with a small snarky smile on his face, while his eyes glowed maniacally. Vero locked his grip on the blaster in his own hand, before turning to face his older brother. In the distance, Haera was watching the scene between Corik and Vero, before looking over at Klem and Korin, who were fighting off their own hordes of Ionodrones. She looked back at her own troops and nodded pointing at Korin and Klem before murmuring the two words out of earshot from Corik and Vero.

_"Seize them." _

The troops at Haera's side rushed down, piling to the center square as if they were ants coming down from the top of the anthill, and captured both of Vero's brothers right in front of him.

"KORIN! KLEM!" Vero turned his head to see his two brothers being taken away and seeing the Khorthan castle engulfed in flames...which was the last thing he saw before blacking out and being placed in a pod by some of the guards, who sent the uinconscious general off to where no one could find him.

_'Corik...I swear...this is not the end...'_

**~ (Helix Black) ~ **

_Corik was taken back to the central ship of the Iono fleet by Haera, who was seemingly dazed even after the destruction of the kingdom. _

"So, Haera, have you brought us back a guest...?" General Autar was sitting on his throne, Captain Kaige at his side, as they watched Haera come in with Corik at her side. "Ah, it's no guest...it's Lieutenant Corik Shuler of the Khorthan Air Force, I presume...?"

"Yes, General Autar," Corik nodded, bowing his head curtly, "I have come to accept your offer."

"Offer to become one of the Iono Fleet's own...? Splendid, I must say, for your help in the destruction of the Helix Nebula's main core," the General bellowed, possibly praising the traitor. Haera only looked the other way, swirling the blaster around her finger, waiting for the General to finish praising the Khorthan Lieutenant before asking her if she had done her job.

"And you, Haera, have you completed the mission...?" Captain Kaige pointed at the bounty huntress, "have you executed General Vero Shuler?"

"I was about to," Corik answered for her, "however, I only knocked him unconscious when she seized my brothers...then the guards took him away to where we don't know." Haera looked over at him, with some sort of intrigue in her eyes. He covered for what she did for her...?

"So he's still out there somewhere...? He could find the king, for all we know, and they could team up...! General, what do we do!?" Kaige asked frantically before General Autar got up from his chair and went to the head of the space fortress.

"We still have three more Nebulae to hit before we travel to where they think they could be safe," Autar turned back to Corik, Kaige, and Haera. "For now, we must focus on getting rid of those three nebulae."

_"We cannot have their rulers coming out of this alive this time." _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter came out so late! I got sick, and tests and schoolwork were completely piling up my schedule along with updating other fics on other sites. I hope you guys will still follow me! Review and feedback is always appreciated! :) Thank you, everyone!**


	4. Corona

_**Power Rangers Nebula Blast**_

**A/N / Disclaimer:** We will be moving on eastward, where the Crab and Corona Aurealis Nebulae are, and it focuses on our Gold Ranger Zosia Ule and our Green Ranger, Galen Cassix (whom I will be making related since they are both submitted by the wonderful **BellaRosa17**!) Thank you for the double submission, Bella, and please don't kill me with this change! I hope it will be alright with you ^^;; I haven't been able to get up and write as I should be doing, since I've been recovering from the flu :( It's spreading around like a wildfire, and I decided to rest and write as soon as I recover, so I'm sorry about late updates. However, now that more days off are coming, I'll hopefully be able to write consistently and post more chapters for all of you!

I do not own _Power Rangers _or Galen and Zosia. Zosia and Galen belong to BellaRosa17, _Power Rangers _belongs to Saban, and I only own the Iono fleet, Alia, and Alisarra/Haera.

Today's origin belongs to...

_**Corona Gold!**_

* * *

_Deep within the depths of space, going east of the Helix and Orion nebulae, lies the Crab and Corona Aurealis Nebulae. We will save the story of the Crab Nebulae for another time, but today brings the tale of the Corona Aurealis Nebulae.  
_

The Corona Aurealis nebula, or for short, known as the Corona, was well-known for being one of the wealthiest planets in the whole universe. They were known for being successful miners, and they had possibly everything they could ever want. As one of the richest, they had also one of the best governments - at least they were convinced they did. Many governments looked up to the infamous Coronian government, and however, as they thought it was perfect, the people themselves thought it was even more than that.

If anything, their government wasn't perfect. It was a tyranny.

The man who ran their government, the Administrator, was an able man, however at different points he was a bit overbearing when it came to his daughter and his people especially. This began after the recent death of his wife, whom he loved so much more than life itself. Of course, Corona was much more of a lenient government there, and the wife of the Administrator was a well-beloved figure. Many people loved his wife, for she was everything they wanted in a figure such as she. She understood the people, as she once lived in the towns herself, she loved her husband with everything she had, and when the time even came, she loved her children.

Even though she was well-beloved, she was also very sickly.

From the time of her birth, the wife of the Administrator was very frail, very sickly. Doctors predicted that she wouldn't live as long, and truth be told, they were right. She died only about a year or so prior to this story, and not just the empire, but the nebula, had fallen into a deep depression. Years later, the Administrator once stepped out again, but alone and made changes that would not only affect the empire, but the whole nebula's balance. His daughter was a quiet one, since her mother's death she was unable to speak up against her father's ways and since then she only dedicated herself to training for the next few years when she would begin her services to the nebula, and regaining the love of her father back.

However, the daughter, who went by the name Zosia Ule, would have to go a long way before she could regain her father's attention.

The months, and the seasons went past for the Coronian empire of Astria. By the time the next year came, Zosia's birthday fell on the anniversary of her mother's death. Really, she wasn't up for celebrating; moreso, why should she celebrate an event that she believed drove her and her father apart? She looked over at her calendar, which was marked many times as the day that she wouldn't be bothered with celebrating.

"Zosia...?" one of the maids knocked on her door ever so softly, that it gave her a hard time to hear. "Your father requests your appearance." Upon hearing this, Zosia sighed before checking herself in the mirror. It would take her a while to change out of the earth clothes that her father deemed as an "Outsider's appearance". After changing into new clothes, Zosia headed out of her bedroom to meet with her father in his study.

_"Exactly what does he want this time...?" _

~ [ Corona Gold ] ~

_"So, where are we headed to now...?" _

Corik looked over at Haera, who was driving the space pod. After dodging through many meteorites hurling at them, and going through other planets as pitstops, all the former queen turned bounty hunter wanted was for her handsome companion to shut up. He had asked her so many times throughout the trip to the Corona Aurealis where they were headed, that she mentally swore she'd rip out his tongue if he asked her one more time.

"For the last time, we're heading to the Corona nebula," Haera had tried her best to tolerate him, as annoying as he could be now that they were in this pod _together_. In fact, it had been such a while when she had done anything with him, to be exact. As Alisarra, she was devoted to Valek only, though her heart had yearned to go back to the Helix Nebula while they were on a tour there and see the handsome young man who had swept her off her feet when Valek wasn't around. Now, she was Haera. Valek didn't matter to her, just as Vero no longer mattered to Corik.

"Wait...why are we going to the Corona Nebula again...?"

"Do you want me to rip out your throat?! We're going there to invade!"

Haera narrowed her eyes at him in a death glare before focusing back on space, _I swear if he doesn't shut up I'm really going to rip out his throat..._

Corik only rolled his eyes, looking out at the black nothingness of the sky with only the stars illuminating the dark void that only colored every so often when they passed by a planet or emerged from another nebula that was not on their map for invasion.

"We'll be there soon," Haera had calmed down a bit, though tense with Corik's annoying questions and immature manner that he was displaying in front of her at this very moment, but all she could try to do for now was to put up with it. She could giving him a good scolding, if that was needed, later. Corik only sat back in the passenger's seat of the pod and said nothing as they were on their way to the Corona Nebula. Haera only narrowed her eyes over at him before sighing to herself.

_'Exactly why won't you understand...?'_

~ [ Corona Gold ] ~

_If it were anything, she didn't want to stand outside her father's office door as if she were some sort of stranger. In truth, she really did feel like one, much to say the least. _

Zosia stood outside the door with a hesitant look on her face. The door loomed over her, towered over as if it were a wall that hid her father on the other side and she would be unable to come through to him. At least, that's really what it seemed like after her mother had passed away. Her stomach churned, and before she could believe that the door that had separated her and her father for years would get any longer she immediately raised a fist and knocked on the door.

"Dammit..." she muttered under her breath before bringing her hand back down to her side, "Why did I just..."

_"Come in." _

The Administrator's daughter only perked up when she heard the sound of her father's voice call her from within, and she placed a hand around the cool brass knob of the door, twisting it and entering the magnificent office her father would hole himself up in for possibly hours in a day. "Did you need to see me, father?"

Zosia's father, a man who looked to be somewhere in his middle 60's with olive skin and black hair with greying streaks looked up to see his daughter standing in the doorway. With a wave of his hand, he gestured her over and beckoned for her to sit in the single chair across from his. His desk was strewn with stacks of unsigned documents and papers and more that reached higher than even he could take them.

"I have news...concerning this land," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and let his glance steel onto his daughter, his only child. "I will soon grow old, and I will not be able to rule this land as justly as I have been. As you are my only daughter, see it fit that you will take my place." Zosia said nothing, only eyeing her father with a shocked glance.

"F-Father...I...I don't..." she tried to begin, twisting a piece of her black strands of hair back behind her ear before looking at her father. The words weren't able to come out of her mouth. In fact, what was she supposed to tell her father? In all reality, she wasn't able to refuse. In fact, she shouldn't be refusing something as important as this. "Why...why do you want me to do this? Can't Galen do this? He can have this nebula, and he can have the Crab Nebula! They can both be his! I don't understand why-"

"This was already decided for you, Zosia."

"But what if I don't-"

"Zosia."

It was then and there that silence overtook the room, and only there was a stare-off between father and daughter. Was her fate only decided this early? Could she not do anything else about what would soon become of her? Her fate was left to the stars now, and she knew that for now, this was something she wouldn't be able to fix. Of course, there was more she wanted to do in life...she just didn't know what it was.

"Father, I..."

"Zosia, we will not be speaking of this anymore. This is decided for you, and that's final."

To tell the ever so sacred truth, that was the attitude her father had given off to her ever since her mother died. She was beloved by the people, by her father, by her daughter...why did something like this have to set them apart?

"Father-" _Blast! _Zosia's eyes widened as she heard the sound of a laser, and then the sound of three, four, turning into tens, twenties...a numerous amount.

"Sir! The Iono fleet is attacking us!" In barged her father's advisers and military heads, serious looks on their faces as the Administrator's face twisted into a grim expression.

"Ready the air fleets, and bring the nebula into lockdown once we evacuate," he bellowed, "and prepare the escape pods...for my daughter's safety."

That was when Zosia's own face twisted into one of horror, one with hostility and rage burning in her eyes. "Father! I will not stand down and watch everyone die with the Iono fleet on the loose! I...I must...!"

"We cannot have you staying here and being killed off like the rest of us," her father replied, a rather serious expression on his face. "We must have you safe, and hidden from where they cannot find you."

"But...But Father...!"

"Zosia! Do _NOT _argue with me!" He roared sharply, "Not now...!" _Not like your mother did, when they attacked us last...  
_

~ [ Corona Gold ] ~

_She watched the city, the one home she's ever known, burn to ash in front of her. She had dreams, where this city, the empire she so loved, was indestructible. With the enemy surrounding her, every step and every turn became one step to death. _

She hated being told to run. Zosia hated every minute of it, and even as she was running for her life now, through the halls that she once called home, it became a death chamber. The empire was falling.

Corona was dying, just as other nebulae that were attacked by the Iono fleet were.

"Where is he...?! Where's my father!?" Zosia yelled, pain numbing her arms as guards gripped her tightly, as if it were to make sure she would not run back to the central hall and stay until she was blasted away by the Iono fleet.

"He...he wasn't able to make it," a soldier bowed his head grimly, watching Zosia's eyes water up fiercely.

"What do you...what do you mean he didn't make it...?! I want to see him, I want to see him now!" Tears flushed Zosia's cheeks quickly, and the daughter of the administrator backed away from the guards until she fell in...what was this...an...an escape pod...?!

"How...no! Let me out of here...! Let me out...!" Zosia banged her fists against the glass as tears pooled from the corners of her eyes and spilled even quicker than before, "Let me...father..."

_For once, she was helpless. _

~ [Corona Gold] ~

_From within the main chamber, he watched his daughter's escape pod fly from their dying nebula and into space. _

"I'm sorry...Zosia," her father's voice softened, lowering his head and watching the head ship of their attackers fly overhead of his home, "I didn't want you to end up like your mother did..."

_And there, he, too, burned with his fallen nebula. _

* * *

**A/N: Well, I haven't updated in two months, forgive me! Please accept this new chapter as an apology ^^;; Anyways, this is a little angsty, but this is how it'll all start off, won't it? Anyways, we have Galen and Aliandra next, so enjoy! This summer, I'll try to be consistent with my updates, so I hope you'll all keep following me and the story ^^**


	5. Crab

**Power Rangers Nebula Blast**

**A/N / Disclaimer: **Alright, so once we're done with Galen Cassix of the Crab Nebula (also submitted by **BellaRosa17!**) we have our last of our first 5 coming in, which will be Alia! Once again, I want to thank everyone who submitted a character to the story (even those who submitted twice ;) Thank you again), and now that summer is coming in, hopefully, I will be writing consistently (if laziness does not ensue abandonment :P)

I do not own _Power Rangers_, or once again, Zosia and Galen. Zosia and Galen belong to the wonderful **BellaRosa17 **and _Power Rangers_ belongs to Saban. I only own the Iono Fleet, Haera, and Aliandra.

Today's origin goes to...

**Crab Green!**

* * *

_Just a few miles away from the Corona Nebula was its relative, the Crab Nebula. The Corona and Crab Nebulae were known for their good relations with only each other, but the difference was that the Crab Nebula was interested in branching out, finding new nebulae to hold close, form alliances with. The influence? The adventurous son of the dictator Gaius Cassix, Galen. _

Around this time, Galen was coming of age. And on his home planet, the planet of Balthasar, coming of age meant that he would be the new dictator of the planet, the nebula he lived in. Really, he'd be the one who'd take over for his father, who was more than ready to retire his role as the dictator. He was more than ready to take over, more than ready to hold his force down on what was in front of him.

He was just too ready.

Besides becoming the new dictator when he turned 21, there was a month-long celebration of the his installation, and then of his presence. What did that mean? Feasts and dances and balls all held in his honor. What could be better? This was a life that he had lived since birth, loved since conception. The life he lived now was lavish, all for him and him alone. As always, he wanted more. More of the things he would never need and more of the things that he would want.

How could he give this all up now?

He knew his cousin had to give it all up. Zosia, though she was younger than he was, knew what it was like. Their fathers were equally strict, and they had to suppress their future dreams, their hopes in for the sake of their planets and their nebulae. Even never seeing each other, except for occasions from where the two had to get together, they did. Stories were exchanged, and so were laughs until they had to go back to their planets.

They were best friends, above cousins overall. Soon, they'd be joined in the ongoing fight with the Iono fleet, but we'll save that story for much later.

The months came and went, and the winter on Balthasar fell the same day as his birthday, or rather, the month of February began. The soft snow fell, softly covering the grounds of the Crabean planet as if they were blankets of frozen clouds, and all the son of the dictator could do was peer out his window with a solemn look, though his hues of green could contrast the look on his face as of now.

"You should be ready by now," a deeper, somewhat more authoritative voice came from the doorway of his room, and Galen turned around to see his father standing there. His father...even now he looked indestructible, immortal commanding as he ever stood from the day he himself became the ruler of the Crab Nebula.

"I am," Galen then answered, chuckling as he turned to his father. "Now...where are Hale and Castor?" His father, just as Galen had done only a mere few seconds ago, let out a hearty chuckle before placing a hand on his eldest son's back comfortingly.

"They've been ready the whole time. Now, my son...are you?"

_"Yes. I am, father." _

~ (Crab Green) ~

_They had every piece of evidence of the invasion of the Corona Nebula cleaned up, just as they had done with the Helix and the Orion nebulae when they had attacked next. _

"So, General Autar, where are we going to attack next?" Kaige asked as she, along with Haera and Corik, sat in the meeting room of the Iono Fleet's main ship with Autar at the head.

"We're going to the nebula that is closest to the Corona," Autar answered, looking at the map with the nebulae and pinpoints of where the fleets had successfully attacked, "the Crab Nebula."

"Ah, General," Corik had a smirk plastered on his face as he raised his hand to speak, "are you sure you want to attack the Crab nebula? After all, their main planet is a dictatorship so really they'd have one of the best military units in all of space."

"That's great, then," the general replied, "We're going up against those who dare to test us."

"T-Test...? I don't think..."

"That's a great idea, General," Haera spoke up then, glaring at her Helixian teammate to order to get him to shut up, "and I suppose you would want me to lead the western fleets...?"

"No."

_No. _NO?! Exactly what did he mean by 'no'?! He didn't want her to lead the fleets to the Crab Nebula?!

"P-Pardon me, General...?!" Haera's voice went small, almost in a certain squeak that made Corik next to her snicker, before she slugged him in the chest with her elbow. "W-What do you mean no...!?"

"I want you here on the ship. I have another fleet for you to lead with our next invasion," Autar cackled before looking Corik square in the eye, "Corik. You will lead the western fleet to the Crab Nebula."

"I get to man a fleet on my own?! Count me in, General!" Corik cheered, which made the former Queen-to-be roll her eyes and shake her head.

_'Which nebula does he want me to invade...?'_

~ (Crab Green) ~

_The night was filled with joyous celebrating, feasting and dancing. However, he was having none of that for himself, as he was more focused on the day after this, when he would finally be able to take up the duty that was waiting for him from the moment he was born. _

Galen sat on the throne in the feasting room, where he was surrounded by people he knew, didn't know, acquaintances, friends of his father's (he was surprised that even though people didn't like the way his father ruled, nonetheless he still had friends), and others of nobility. So far, the night was going just as he had planned for it.

"Are you having a good time, son?" His father snapped him out of his reverie so suddenly, and it took almost half a second for the Crabean to recompose himself in front of his father.

"I am, father," he answered, looking around, "so this is what it feels like...to celebrate." His father only chuckled, gently clasping his son's shoulder as they watched the party go on. People were dancing, some others laughing, and there were the very few that had come to greet him and congratulate him for becoming their new leader. Truly, this was something he could celebrate, could he not?

So, why did he have such an empty feeling in his gut?

"My son, what is the matter? You look down."

"It's nothing, father..."

That was the thing about his dad. Though he could be a bit hardheaded at times and the occasional where they don't see eye to eye, they still cared for one another. Of course, that was the way their relationship worked after all, as father and son. Before Galen was able to ponder over what it was he was feeling, a scream broke out from the party-goers in the hall. Outside the windows of the hall, there were people screaming and running for help. The sky turned a blood red as silver ships blocked the skies and shot everything in their path with green lasers.

The feeling in Galen's stomach suddenly grew worse.

"It's the Iono fleet! They have come to destroy the Crab Nebula!" one of the guests screamed as they all tried to evacuate the elaborately decorated ballroom. Oh, not on his celebration day would the Iono fleet attack. Galen looked out the window for anyone that might have been suspicious, and all he looked up to see was the man standing on top of the main ship heading the attacking fleet.

Why, it was none other than Corik Shuler himself.

"Corik Shuler...of the Helix Nebula? No...no it can't be..." Galen muttered to himself as he heard the figure on the ship cackle rather maniacally. He looked up at the head of the main ship, and getting into a fighting stance, he only glared at the traitor of the Helix Nebula, who only had a rather playful smirk on his face.

"Why, hello there," Corik announced, beginning the rather elaborate speech he had been saying to himself the whole time he was driving that god awful ship (it was a rather old one that Autar had sent him in; he did mention it needed some..._repairing_ on the way back?) on the way to the Crab Nebula. "I believe that my general wants your nebula."

_"Really, he wants it now."_

~ (Crab Green) ~

_Of all times, did fighting the Iono fleet now have to be such a struggle? Unfortunately, it was for him alone-even though he was fighting Corik, it still wasn't enough to defeat him alone. _

"What's this? The little tyrant of the Crab Nebula giving up already? Oh, that's too bad," Corik's words were already as taunting enough in Galen's ears. He wasn't going to let the enemy have his nebula. He grew up there, and he was not ready to lose the place he loved so well. There were many things he had planned to do, and he wasn't going to give it all up to the Helixian in front of him, struggling to range him out of the battle at hand.

The battle here he was desperate to win.

"I'm just as ready to take the Crab Nebula as the next person is, but really, now I'm focused on getting rid of _you_ in particular." The power he had now was exhilarating, as if he had a new surge of confidence welling within him. There was Galen, writhing on the ground in pain as Corik circled him as if he were a hungry vulture, and the heir apparent to the Crabean empire was the dead piece of meat he was ready to snatch up.

Oh, no. Not on Galen's watch he was going to look weak in front of Corik. He struggled then and there to get up, and when he did so, there was a blast that threw him back down again from backing fleets. He looked behind him rather quickly before nearly missing the cackle that belonged to the rival that stood on the head ship in front of him.

_Face it, you're surrounded_ he thought to himself for that moment. He would've gotten lucky if there was something, somewhere there to save him. As of now, he had no hope left. In fact, he believed that the right thing to do there was to die with his people in the nebula he let the Iono fleet take over. It wasn't before he blacked out when he found his father crouching down right beside him.

"Galen, you must escape when you still have the chance," his father told him with a rather solemn look on his face. It was the same solemn face that was photographed in pictures, in news articles, in other pieces of the media. This time, he really was serious. He wasn't posing for the cameras or he wasn't keeping up with the same game he had played for so many years.

How...how could his father tell him this?

"No...! Father, I'm staying. I must die with my nebula, if that's all it takes," Galen vowed, then watching his father shake his head in disapproval. It was not the time now for his son to argue with him and do something as dangerous, something as cowardice as this.

"Son, you must be the last of us to live. You must show that there will be hope for others in this nebula that the Iono fleet will be defeated," his father looked him dead in the eye now, helping his son to his feet. "You are the one who will revive this empire, if it will not be I who does so."

"Father...what...what will I do?" Galen then asked desperately, almost begging at the moment for at least some words of comfort. Of course, his father only shook his head and conjured up a space pod with the remaining power he had called for.

_"I'll always be watching over you, Galen." _

~ (Crab Green) ~

_He stood in front of the screen, watching Corik successfully seize control of the Crab Nebula. _

"That's not bad for his first try," Haera murmured almost resentfully, crossing her arms. Of course, she was still mad that General Autar wouldn't let her go with Corik to the Crab Nebula. Why did he need her back there anyway? And even moreso, what did he want her to take over for the Iono fleet? Beside her, General Autar nodded and began to speak, which snapped Haera out of her thoughts.

"The Heart Nebula."

"Excuse me, sir?" Haera couldn't believe what she was hearing. What did the Heart Nebula have to do with anything? Next to the Helix and Orion Nebulae, the Heart Nebula was one of the most powerful nebulae in the galaxy. Surely, what would he want with a nebula like that?

"I want you to go seize the Heart Nebula for the Iono fleet," General Autar began. "That nebula hasn't been touched by the Iono fleet before due to the massive amount of power it holds over its domain in the Cassiopeia constellation. And while you're at it..." He trailed off then before looking Haera in the eye and then smirking once he zoomed out from a shot of the Crab Nebula to the Heart Nebula.

_"That princess has something I want."_

* * *

**A/N: And we end Galen's origin here. I'm going to get a head start on the Heart Nebula, as I am leaving for Maryland this weekend and I won't be back until Sunday. That means I won't be able to write for the remainder of this coming weekend. However, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and have a happy 4th of July for those of you who live in the States like me! **


	6. Heart

**Power Rangers Nebula Blast**

**A/N / Disclaimer: **Hello, all! So, here we're finally up to the last origin, which belongs to my character Aliandra (whom I've been affectionately referring to as Alia these past few chapters). Anyhow, we will have an origin chapter for our sixth ranger coming soon, but for now this will complete the origins of the five main rangers. After this, this is when the adventure really begins, so I hope all of you will hang on tight!

I do not own _Power Rangers_. I only own the Iono fleet, Haera, and Alia. _Power Rangers_ belongs to Saban.

We conclude our origins (for now) with...

**Heart Pink! **

* * *

_In the Cassiopeia constellation lies the little, but powerful, Heart Nebula. With skies most notably decorated in light hues of pinks and blues and oranges just as a sunset would, the nebula has known peace for centuries. However, the peace wouldn't last for long, not with the Iono fleet lurking around the depths of space. _

The Heart Nebula, though little in size, was known for being one of the most powerful nebulae in the galaxies next to the Helix and the Orion. Even though it was the smallest, it was also known for being filled with the most scandals. The King in particular was known for being polygamous, and he was currently working on wife number 6, with whom he had bore another daughter with.

And his daughter from that marriage was now the youngest, Princess Aliandra Hael. However, she was a secret herself, kept from the prying eyes of the people.

Aliandra yearned for adventure outside the palace doors, and even with the company of her two older brothers from wife number three and her older sister from her father's previous wife, she felt lonely within the constraints and wished daily for something to happen. Of course, one of the things she wished for was for her siblings to notice her, and actually recognize her as their younger sister. Her two older brothers had ignored her since the day she was born, and the only form of comfort she had was the attention of their father, her mother, and her older sister Miranna.

Really, Miranna was more of a best friend than her half-sister.

She was able to go outside the palace, and she brought her younger sister back stories of what happened outside the castle gates, which enchanted her almost every time.

"Did you go outside again?" Aliandra asked, then sitting with her sister in the palace dais as they shared stories of what was going on in the palace and more.

"Yes, I did," Miranna then replied, sighing dreamily, "I was at the patisserie earlier, just checking up on the cake."

"Oh, right."

After all, the firstborn Princess was going outside the palace walls for the preparation of her wedding in the days to come.

"Why? What have you been doing, little sister?" Miranna then switched the next question onto the brunette next to her, who then shrugged in reply. The elder knew, better than anyone, that her younger sister wasn't allowed outside the castle. For that, she understood entirely. Their father was completely bent on keeping her younger sister's existence a secret, first of all. In fact, the whole kingdom of Xxiora didn't know that Aliandra existed. They knew about her mother, but they just didn't know about the last Princess.

Aliandra sighed before answering with the same word she had spoken since the day she could speak.

_"Nothing. As usual." _

_~ [Heart Pink] ~_

_Of all the people Autar wanted for a bride, it had to be her._

"General, is the Princess of Xxiora a suitable bride?" Haera focused all her attention on her General with arched eyebrows, imposing the question on him as if he were asking _her_ for permission to do anything. "I mean, she is marrying someone else."

"Says who?" The General snapped, making the bounty hunter sit up in her seat. Even the former Queen-to-be of Eden Prime knew that the Princess was engaged to someone else...but she had a feeling, a much sharper feeling that there could have been someone else connected to the Princess.

"Says the Kingdom of Xxiora! She's marrying the Prince of some neighboring Kingdom, and that's how it's going to be." She then grumbled something inaudibly under her breath, before looking her General dead in the eye. Afterwards, she got up from her spot and joined him at the deck, checking the depths of space for that annoying Helixian whom she so _desperately_ wished to have come back.

That was another story in itself saved for a later time.

"When will he be back?" Haera muttered, looking out to the stars and constellations for the fleet Corik led. Autar only chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's only—"

"I'm back, and the Crab Nebula's under your power!" A loud, brash voice entered the command deck and only Haera could mentally heave a sigh of relief as she looked at the Helixian man who had come in only seconds before General Autar could finish answering her question.

"You have done me proud, Corik. Was there anything new you found on the Crab Nebula?"

Corik's lip twisted upwards in a coy grin before answering. "It's about the Heart Nebula, that's for sure."

"What about it?"

"The rumors about the King having another daughter besides Princess Miranna? It's true! No one knows her name, but—" The Helixian man was cut off by large hands covering his mouth, and a satisfied grin on Autar's face telling him that he heard all he needed to hear. The space lord then turned over to his bounty hunter and nodded his head.

"Haera, you know what to do."

"I'll be on my way to the Heart Nebula immediately."

_The Princess will be yours. _

_~ [Heart Nebula] ~ _

_The wedding was grand, so far. Absolutely grand. _

If there was anything that Aliandra wasn't used to, it was all these people. There were some she was becoming rather acquainted to, some she had been told to stay away from, others...she could easily ignore.

This is what celebration was. This is what it felt like.

It was easy to see that her sister was well, no longer hers. Her sister wasn't going to be in her room anymore, telling her stories of what she had done outside the palace walls. Miranna was no longer going to live in the castle. She was married now, and happily so. Aliandra wished her sister all the best, but even so...how was the loneliness going to be like now that she didn't have her best friend around anymore?

"Hm...I thought you'd be celebrating instead of sitting here like a lost pet," a teasing, soft voice rung in the young Princess's ears, and there stood behind her her older sister, dressed in her white wedding gown. Miranna had never looked more beautiful then, and all the younger could do was fake a smile.

"I am. You know I'm happy for you, Miranna," Aliandra smiled meekly. Her stomach churned; she wasn't supposed to feel bad on her older sister's wedding day. The sisters looked around at the people there to celebrate today. Their parents were dancing, their brothers were flirting with some of the single guests, and Miranna's new husband was mingling with all the guests around. If this wasn't a wedding reception, Aliandra wouldn't know what it was.

No matter what it was, this celebration was short-lived.

"You know there will come a day when father will let you outisde of the palace walls."

"When will that day come?"

"I don't know. It'll come when it's the right time."

Miranna sighed, stroking the curls of blond-brown that belonged to her younger sister. Aliandra had as much privilege to go outside as she and her brothers did; why did her father feel the need to keep her a secret from the rest of the Kingdom, from the nebula...from the whole universe?

Surely, there would be a day when they'd all find out who she was...wouldn't there...?

Aliandra looked out of the large glass windows of the ballroom, where the skies of pink and blue were darkening now and dotting themselves with stars. It was beautiful at night, but with the tight uneasiness she felt as the clouds darkened dangerously and fog blocked the starlight she knew they were in trouble.

The whole nebula was in trouble.

A scream erupted from the dessert table as lasers shot from out of the sky, and massive air sirens rung overhead. Aliandra thought she saw white as her village, her streets, everything burned.

The Heart Nebula was under attack.

She couldn't hear what her father was yelling out; he was gesturing something for sure. All she watched now before being dragged away by her sister was the fire from the lasers building up dangerously, and people trying to fight back. Her stomach was turning, and the gears in her mind were slowly activating.

What was this feeling, exactly? Exhiliaration? Fear? Both?

_She wasn't so sure. _

~ [Heart Nebula] ~

_Today was the day Miranna gained something. It was also the day Aliandra lost everything. _

She never believed that she could run this fast in heels. They were looking for her, the Ionodrones. No, not just her; they were looking for Miranna, too. The rush of adrenaline was exciting, but it also frightened her. On today of all days, how could something like this happen? Only Aliandra pondered this thoughtfully as she ran with her sister behind her.

Today was supposed to be the best day of Miranna's life.

_Rrrrriiiippp!_ Aliandra heard a crash from behind her as she saw her sister on the floor now, struggling to get up. Her foot had gotten stuck on a ledge and she was unable to get out. The younger ran back to her sister's side, and before they knew it large footsteps echoed off the walls of the dark hallway.

"Aliandra, you have to get out of here," Tears streamed down Miranna's face as she looked up at her younger sister. The Princess never saw as much terror as she had seen in her older sister's eyes, but she was determined to get her out of where she was stuck.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Aliandra tried to argue back, grabbing her sister and trying to pull her out. For the first time, Miranna swat her sister's hands away and squeezed her hands tightly.

"Aliandra, you have to be the one to live for this nebula...even if I'm not here anymore." She smiled painfully before pushing her sister away and telling her to run.

It was amazing how instinct took over.

Aliandra ran as fast as she could, hiding behind a pillar to remove her heels. The sound of a pistol trigger resounded behind her, and the young princess shivered before slowly turning around and seeing a girl who looked almost like her—but much more dangerous in a way.

"I found you, little Princess," Haera smirked, slowly walking closer. "And I'll have you here alive or dead."

_Today was the day Aliandra lost everything. _

_~ [Heart Nebula] ~ _

_"What do you mean she escaped!?" Autar was furious now that Haera had come to him with this sort of news. "How could you let this happen!?" _

"It's exactly what I said, General," Haera answered, almost half-heartedly. "She escaped. There were guards who took her to an escape pod and launched her away." Corik snickered, then seeing her glare at him which made him shut up.

"Alright, you two are going to Earth," Captain Kaige stepped into the doorway, a big grin on her face, "that's where all those runaway royals have gone."

"Runaway? More like we exiled them," Corik snickered in reply and looking over at Kaige, who had this none-too-amused expression on her face. The Captain continued, going on that the two would be the ones to lead the Ionodroids in the hunt for all 5 of the exiled royals.

Haera and Corik exchanged glances; after all, Earth was an important place in the universe. They had the power now to do everything extremely wrong in their hunt for the exiled royals, and bring General Autar to victory at last.

_They didn't believe how wrong they'd be when they found out those 5 met and formed a team to stop them._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for my constant absences, everyone! ^^;; I've been traveling a lot lately, so I haven't had the time to sit down at the computer. It wasn't until I learned that I could update from my iPhone, so this is what I'm writing to you guys from! I'm yet again sick, as concerts will lead to sore throats, and if you don't treat them properly and go swimming with one, well...good luck to you.**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
